Basketball Diaries
"Otacon, tell me everything about basketball." '' —Snake asking Otacon for help while scoring no points in the first half. "'Basketball Diaries'" is the 4th episode of the third season of ''Stupid Mario Brothers and the 34th episode overall. Description Snake Plays an interesting basketball Game with the Mario bros. Overview Mario and Luigi face off with Ash and Snake in a basketball match. Synopsis Link wakes up and is no longer sick from the bad milk. He looks around for the gang in Mario's house, but no one is around. Unsure where everyone is, Link decides he'll just walk into a nearby mysterious forest. At the basketball court, the gang is preparing to play basketball. Brock has decided to be the referee, and the rest of the gang split into teams. Mario and Luigi decide to team up against Ash and Snake. Snake hasn't played basketball before, but he believes it should be easy to do, compared to what he usually does. They quickly begin, and the Mario Brothers make multiple baskets. By Halftime, they are far in the lead. Realizing he is doing something wrong, Snake contacts Otacon for assistance. Otacon quickly explains how to play the game and soon, Snake scores enough baskets to beat Mario and Luigi. After the basketball game, Mario, Luigi, and Snake walk across the battlefield. Mario is in shock that Snake beat them, and Snake comments that they suck at the game. Before Mario can make another comment, Snake gets a call on his Codec. It seems Otacon called him and tells him to turn around. Snake does so and is shocked to see Otacon right behind him. He tells Snake he has free Coldplay tickets and asks him if he wants to come with him. Quickly, Solid Snake comes up with an excuse not to go and suggests he hang out with Mario and Luigi. Meanwhile, Wario is having trouble with Nilrem's plan to re-activate the Nether Saber. The mysterious voice quickly appears, asking Wario if he needs assistance re-activating the saber. However, Wario tells him to leave immediately. The mysterious voice demands to know how to re-activate the saber, but Wario refuses to tell him. The mysterious voice says if Wario cannot kill Mario, then he will. Wario asks why the voice wants Mario dead and the voice says that Mario threatens the rise of his master. Before Wario can find out who the master is, Walgina appears and calls out to Wario. Wario yells at her for interrupting his conversation, but when Walgina asks who he is talking to, Wario looks around, realizing the voice is gone. He asks what she wants and she asks him where Waluigi is. Wario says he hasn't seen him in days. When Walgina says he saw him last, Wario is surprised that Waluigi did not return to her. Walgina comments he wouldn't abandon her, and demands to know what Wario said to him. Wario says that he told Waluigi he doesn't need him or anyone else anymore. Wario takes out the Truth Stone and shows it to Walgina. He tells her that whoever has the truth stone will be invincible. Walgina tells Wario that he is insane and asks what happened to him. He says his life was taken from him, and that it is Mario's fault. But when Walgina asks why it is Mario's fault, Wario cannot come up with an answer. Walgina asks Wario to help her find Waluigi and says that he can help Wario. Wario is furious, saying he doesn't need anyone and demands Walgina get away from him. As she leaves, Wario tells her to find the Mario Brothers and that they were the last ones who saw him. So Walgina leaves and begins her search for them. EPISODE XXXIV: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / The Voice * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Kent Melville as Link * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Brandon Dire as Otacon * Torye Benton as Walgina Locations * Mario's House * Basketball Court * The Battlefield Weapons * Snake's Arsenal * The Nether Saber (not charged) Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * When Link is looking for everyone, he calls out to Johnny Cyclops. This is the first time the character's name was ever said by any of the characters. * When Link calls for Donkey Kong, he says, "DK! Donkey Kong!", a reference to the DK Rap from Donkey Kong 64. Goofs * At the part where Solid Snake beats the Mario Brothers, it sounds like Brock is saying, "Wario Brothers." External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZ7uglMtayk Category:Season Three